Скрэббл
by lol how do you fanfiction
Summary: What can I say? 'Scrabble'  NOT WRITTEN BY ME. This belongs to Song


Uploaded for Song, because I'm WAAAYYYY too nice to her... C8

Ja~ everything after the line was written by her, I take no credit.

* * *

A little bit of rochu fluff... Read first kill me later.

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. However if it did... Hohoho.

* * *

**Скрэббл**

It was a cold day, but that was expected seeing as it was winter. Russian winter was bitter and cold and January was the coldest month of them all. Snow covered everything, creating a blanket of white so thick and so soft looking that jumping out of a plane onto it would not be deemed insane, let alone a bad idea. At this time of year, thrill seekers would jump from tops of buildings into large piles of snow.

Although the snow was beautiful, one would rather not leave their house on days such as this. Not when General Winter was throwing at fit at any innocent passerby.

One would hope to be, on a day like this, snuggled up in bed, or maybe rugged up by the TV. However, the streets of Saint Petersburg were as crowded as any other. People jostling around, in town or malls, the cheer of Christmas still hanging in the air. The streets were crowded with cars and driving was just as dangerous as any other day.

The two nations of Russia and China however were busy relaxing. A glass of steaming hot chocolate was clasped in the hands of the smaller nation. While the larger one stuck to his usual bottle of vodka. A peaceful silence hung around them.

"Yao~" Ivan cooed softly, slowly rubbing light circles on the older nations back.

"Hmm~?" came the soft murmur of response. Yao adjusted his reading glasses a little and continued working on his sudoku.

"Yao~" the Russian nation called a little louder. Hands traveling a little lower down Yao's back.

Once again, the only response Ivan got was a murmur, a soft "hm?". Ivan pouted and snaked his arms around Yao's waist.

"Yao~ let's go have some fun!" he whispered breathily into Yao's ear, burying his face into the crook of the other man's neck.

Yao turned his head slightly and gave the Russian a small peck on the lips. "I thought we were meant to be relaxing?" he smiled jokingly.

"Da, but I thought we could have some fun too?" Ivan smiled innocently. Yao only laughed gently in response; it was all Ivan needed for confirmation. He picked up Yao with practiced ease and headed upstairs.

Yao did not protest as Ivan picked him up and headed towards the bedroom. No, the atmosphere was too nice to be disturbed, so he let the Russian do as he wished.

The sudoku laid on the table, forgotten.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Ivan gently lowered the Asian nation onto the bed, making sure not to spill any of the hot chocolate that Yao was still holding. However, as soon as Ivan was sure Yao was properly on the bed, he gave Yao a quick kiss on the lips and ran off in search of something. Yao leaned back on the bed, stretching out his legs and sighing in contentment. He vaguely wondered what Ivan was up to, but he was not really caring. It just seems unfitting to worry about such trivial things.

Ivan soon returned with a large box, that turned out to be scrabble... In Russian. The box was decorated with large, bold Cyrillic letters '**Скрэббл**'.

Yao was greatly amused by this, He was sure Ivan had... _other_ things on his mind. But, it was a pleasant surprise ashe never thought that Ivan would enjoy games like this, but then, the Russian man was always full of surprises.

A large board was set out in front of them. The 100 or so small tiles were carelessly spilled all over the bed, carefully placed upside down by Ivan.

"let's play, da?" Ivan's eyes lit up as he picked up his pieces, placing them down carefully on the board.

"Sure." Yao laughed softly. But before he even finished talking, Ivan had already made the first word.

**Любовь**

_(love)_

* * *

A/N: Sorry, sort of died there at the end xD

It was supposed to be longer... But meh... There is a story behind his though...

This was actually based off one of my earliest memories, from when I was 4 and lived in Saint Petersburg. It was 2 days after Christmas and dad was finally not drunk for once(don't get the wrong idea, my dad is very respectable)... And we decided to play scrabble! And it really did not work, I couldn't read and my dad couldn't even speak Russian properly. About the only word he got right was 'vodka'.

And also for those of you who have never driven in Saint Petersburg... It is terrfying and you never want to drive there. EVER. I'm not saying it's bad... Just a tad crowded.


End file.
